


Nod of Approval to a Wrong

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kwami Swap, Master Fu Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: It took several minutes for Wang Fu to realize he doesn't need to rectify his mistake.
Series: Mari-nyan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Nod of Approval to a Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Master Fu is a shipper. Fight me.

When he heard from Wayzz about the activation of the Moth miraculous, Wang Fu knew the correct miraculous to bring out and to: (1) save Paris from superpowered villains; (2) retrieve the moth miraculous without irreparable damage; as well as (3) give for balance to be met.

Number (3) needed to be two individuals where one has (i) a sense of justice and responsibility to those around him and the other who is (ii) willing to sacrifice everything and trust someone in spite of the obstacles. The first one is **Ladybug** and the second one is **Black cat**. Now then. He created an ideal test where he tests unsuspecting teens to help him in a middle of a crisis or problem. He can't use adults because children have an easier time to adjust to the powers bestowed to them during their transformation as well as have a faster bonding rate with the kwami.

Excellent. Although he nearly died because of the mayor's daughter, the next two teenagers he tested helped him out. He already gave the boxes and is now waiting for their appearance on TV.

...

It's only a matter of time..

"Do you think they'll be up to it, Master?" The turtle kwami asked as Fu sits in the massage room. He's staring at his TV, internally panicking at the delay.

"I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again." Wang Fu held onto the miraculous box. The thoughts in his head is going wild in apprehension. _They should be coming any second now._ "At least. I hope not."

"What?" Master Fu rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly when he saw the appearance of Tikki and Plagg's chosen. Something is very wrong here. It seems he mismatched the boxes. Again. He should really get prescription for his eyes.

"Is something wrong master?" Wayzz asked which Wang Fu disagreed.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Wang Fu reassured. It shouldn't matter if those two who took different tests end up with different kwamis. It seems **Lady Noire and Misterbug** has gained a dynamic of sort during battle. 'This looks promising.'

'Maybe there is hope yet.' Wang Fu thought to himself, watching the black cat teach the ladybug to do a fist pump. Watching the two teenagers laugh at each other, the old man realized. "Those two are made for each other!"

"Come again?" Wayzz asked and Wang Fu coughed.

"N-nothing." Wang Fu beat his chest. "A bug got into my throat. (Wang Fu pretends to cough.) You should go check on the others. They must want an explanation."

"Be careful then.." Wayzz flew back to the box and Wang Fu continued to watch the news.

"I should check on them later." Fu decides. ~~It's not because he wants to see if the two teenagers he chose are a couple or something.~~


End file.
